


Prompt-o-Rama

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: wrestlingkink, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff I wrote as prompt fills for the wrestling kink meme!</p><p>1) Rawley/Ryder/Ziggler - M<br/>2) Bob Backlund/Darren Young - T<br/>3) Ryder/Ziggler - T<br/>4) Miz/Ziggler, Miz/Maryse - T<br/>5) Ryder/Ziggler - M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feel Better, Bro [Ziggler/Ryder/Rawley]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "Zack feeling pretty pissed off after Battleground so his boyfriends attempt to do everything they can to make him feel better."

"Babe, c'mon..."

"No, Dolph. It was supposed to be my night! And..."

Dolph sighed and sat down next to Zack. "It didn't turn out how you wanted. I get it..."

Zack scowled. "Do you? This was my big chance!"

Dolph bit his tongue and decided not to go into how many times it was supposed to be his own night. "Zack, bro! There will be other matches! And hey. Mojo's here with us now too...not that I know where he is right now..."

As if on cue, their super hyped boyfriend bust through the door. "'Sup bros?!"

"Heyyy Mojo! Zack's not feeling so..."

Mojo plopped down heavily on the bench on the other side of Zack. "Dude?"

Zack crumpled against Mojo's shoulder. "I fucking blew it!"

Mojo shook his head. "Nah. You did your best, man! And I'm gonna help you tame that hairy sweat monster, bro! Don't even worry!"

Dolph sidled closer. "We both have your back. Now, how about we turn that frown upside down?"

Zack crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm too pissed, bros!"

Dolph massaged Zack's shoulder as Mojo (who was oddly calm, for once) attempted to nuzzle at Zack's neck. "Wanna go to Buffalo Wild Wings?"

Zack facepalmed. "No, I do not want to go Buffalo Wild Wings! I wanted to win my match and not be a screwup!"

"Dude! You're not a screwup!" Mojo said, hugging Zack from the side. "You're fucking awesome! And you have two awesome dudes who care about you!"

"Totally!" said Dolph. "And you looked really good tonight..."

Zack couldn't help but smile a teeny bit. "Yeah I did!"

Mojo hugged him tighter. "Smokin' bro! That gear was hot and you looked fucking awesome!"

Dolph snaked a hand into Zack's trunks. "So sexy, babe..."

Zack relented and turned to kiss Mojo, while Dolph began to stroke Zack nice and slow. 

"There you go, babe," Dolph said, as he felt Zack get harder. "You deserve so much..."

Zack turned to Dolph and buried his head into the blond's neck. "I don't..."

"Yeah you do," Mojo said, pressing sloppy kisses to Zack's neck and cheeks. "We deserve each other, ya know?"

Dolph nodded and continued pumping Zack's dick. Zack sighed and let himself melt into his boyfriends' clumsy but caring touches. Mojo's hand joined Dolph's, so they were both covering him. Zack felt his anger fade, focusing on the fact he had two hot dudes doing their damnedest to comfort him. His breathing started coming in short as the other two stroked him fast, attacking his neck with biting kisses.

"Let go for us, babe," Dolph said. "You'll feel better..."

Mojo licked Zack's ear. "Come on, bro..."

Zack shivered and came hard, barely stifling a cathartic moan. "My new trunks..."

Dolph laughed and tussled Zack's hair. "Good thing they're white!"

Mojo tickled Zack slightly. "Feel better now?"

Zack rolled his eyes and headed towards the shower. "Yeah but...Buffalo Wild Wings is still an option, right?!"


	2. Ain't No Thing But A Chicken Wing [Darren Young/Bob Backlund]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon @ the kink meme wanted some Darren/Bob without any angst or hurt. (Written/set in early July before Titus and Darren started fighting again)

"Bob! Please put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No!" Darren's mentor shouted, attempting to lift him higher. "I got you up here and you're going to stay here!"

Darren couldn't help but laugh as he continued to be hoisted into the air by his obviously overjoyed coach. Bob carried the giggling Darren from the interview area, all the way through the back halls of the arena towards the locker rooms. While most they passed smiled and even offered high fives, a couple of the road crew stared at the odd pair.

"Is that how you treat a winner?" Bob bellowed, his grip on Darren not slipping an inch.

"No sir!" said one of the men, the other nodding. "Congrats!" 

"That's more like it!" Bob said, turning a corner. He then addressed Darren directly. "You deserve all the respect around here and I'm personally going to make sure you get it!" 

"Bob..." Darren started.

"OK Darren, you're coming down now, but only because I can't open this goshdarned door with my feet!" Bob finally let the younger man down and reached towards their locker room door.

Darren sighed with relief and opened the door, gesturing for Bob to go first. "After you, Coach."

Bob clapped Darren on the shoulder lightly. "Thank you Darren! Everyone should respect a man with manners!"

Darren sat down on the bench and rifled through his bag. He took out his phone to find the message waiting light blinking. 

Bob patted him on the shoulder. "I have to make a call, so I'll meet you outside at the car?"

One text from Titus, a bunch from the ladies, a few from his other buds backstage, and one from his ex...

"Darren?" Bob looked at him concerned.

"Yes, sure, Mr. Backlund," Darren said, dreading opening the message. "I'll be right out after you."

"You don't have to call me that," Bob said, grabbing his duffle bag and heading towards the door. "But you need to get yourself in gear, we have a lot of road to cover tonight!"

Darren looked over and smiled. "Yes Coach!"

As soon as Bob was gone, Darren skimmed his texts. His friends were proud of him. His heart swelled with appreciation as he read each message. It meant a lot to him that Titus especially had texted him first. He had trusted Titus before anyone else with his personal life and deepest secrets and he was always understanding and supportive. If only he could say the same for his ex...

Darren sighed and opened the text.

[So youve stooped to chasing geezers eh Darren? better stock up on dick pills -crying laughing face- your such a looser...] 

"Well fuck you too," Darren said aloud, deleting the text and stuffing the phone into his bag. "I should just block your ass." He headed off shower and change quickly, he didn't want to leave Bob waiting too long.

***  
When Darren got to their rental car, Bob was leaning against the trunk, struggling to read a large map. "Why does the road I'm looking for always end up in the crease of these things?" Bob said, flapping the map around.

Darren set his bags down and peered over Bob's shoulder. "We can just use the GPS on my phone, Coach."

"Darren, what did I tell you about shortcuts? You can use your beepers and Raspberries all you want but a man still needs to know how to read a map!"

"Do you mean Blackberry, Coach?" Darren said, loading his bags into the trunk with Bob's, as Bob had given up on the map and was heading towards front of the car.

"Of course! I was just messing with you. I'm not THAT old. But don't ask me about Snappychat or Tundra or whatever. Bob Backlund has no time for that nonsense!"

Darren laughed. "Got it Coach, no Snappychat!"

***  
They had been driving for hours and Darren was getting pretty tired and hungry. The ugly text from his ex was still weighing heavily on his mind. Was it that obvious he had a crush on his mentor? Was everyone else just humouring him? Could he tell Bob how he felt without ruining everything? Darren frowned to himself, not noticing that Bob was sneaking glances at him.

"Darren, I think it's time we stopped for a bite. Don't you agree?" 

Darren tried to shove the doubting, nasty voice in his head down. "Sure, Coach! I'm starved."

***  
Of course Bob had stopped at Waffle House. Darren's mood hadn't improved but he tried to put on a happier face for Bob. They should be celebrating right now...

"Young man, you've barely touched your egg white omelettes!" Bob said. " You have to keep your strength up! Here, have my ham!"

"It's okay Coach! I'm fine, I'm just tired..."

Bob put his palm over Darren's hand. "Is there something bothering you?"

Darren stared down at his plate. "No, I'm fine Coach..."

Bob frowned. "Are...are your friends making fun of you for hanging around with an old man like me? I only want to make everyone see how great you are..."

Darren looked up at him quickly. "No! No, Coach...I just...well...You're a legend, literally..."

"Don't make me blush! Now Darren, I'm your coach and if you can't be honest with me I should just leave you to it..."

Darren sighed. "Bob. It's like this. I have...feelings for you and it's confusing and I just respect you so much, you know? And I really appreciate all the advice and training and you gave me your finisher and don't deserve it and..."

Bob didn't even flinch. "Darren, you're rambling, kid. I get confused a lot too, so you better make it clear for me; what kind of feelings?"

Oh shit here it comes, Darren thought. His heart pounded and he couldn't meet Bob's eyes.

"Like..." he leaned closer and dropped his voice. "Romantic...feelings..."

"Huh?! What?!" Bob yelled. "Can't hear you, you better speak up, mumbling is for namby-pamby cowards!"

Darren tried again, louder. "I said...Romantic feelings!" 

Darren caught Bob's eyes and realised he was again, messing with him. He totally heard him just fine the first time!

Bob smiled and sipped his coffee. "Always make yourself clear, Darren."

"Is that all you have to say?" Darren said, relieved by Bob's amusement but frustrated by his lack of...surprise?

"Well, there's no need to make a scene. I've been at this awhile, I know when a man is sweet on me. Didn't think you'd ever act on it, though."

Darren made a face. "You knew?"

Bob sipped more coffee. "People often don't take me seriously. Oh there's crazy old Bob! Well, I notice things. I notice a lot of things."

Darren looked at his mentor. "I'm sorry..."

Bob scoffed. "For what? You always take me seriously. And Darren? I like you too. But I figured you wouldn't want this old bird cramping your style...you should be with someone more..."

"Coach!"

"It's true, you don't need my feeble..."

"OK now I know you're messing with me!" Darren said, peeking over at Bob who was failing at holding in a grin. "You literally carried me all over the damn arena without breaking a sweat!"

"Language!"

"Sorry! I'm just..."

Bob returned his hand to cover Darren's. " You'll get used to my jokes...hopefully."

"So...are we...is this happening..." Darren started, knowing Bob would admonish him for his vague mumbling.

But Bob just smiled and finished his coffee. "If you want this, we'll take it one day at a time. As long as you're absolutely sure the looks we are going to get aren't going to bother you."

"Coach, it doesn't matter what they think, does it?"

Bob fussed with his napkin. "As long as you're sure."

Darren looked at his coach, who was gazing back at him with a sweet fondness. Dammit. He had to go for it, he'd regret it if he didn't...

Darren entwined his fingers with Bob's and met his eyes. "Ain't no thing but a chicken wing, Coach!"

Bob laughed. "I suppose I'll have to get used to your jokes too!"

Darren smiled and finally tucked into his cold dinner. "I'll make it worth your while."


	3. It's a Date! [Ryder/Ziggler]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph and Zack totally aren't dating -- right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted cute boyfriend stuff! :D

"We're not dating," Dolph said, slyly rubbing his foot against Zack's under the table. "This isn't a date."

"I don't know dude, it really _feels_ like a date," said Zack, a slight blush creeping under his eyes. " I mean, you're at Denny's with me and there's a Hooters right down the street..."

Dolph smirked from behind his menu. "Didn't feel like Hooters today."

The foot returned, this time brushing slightly higher.

Now Zack wanted to hide behind his menu. "Whatever, bro."

Dolph just laughed. "You know you're paying, right?"

\--

"Two tickets for The Secret Life of Pets, please!" Dolph announced cheerily, his smile wide and almost wolfish.

The ticket girl's hand shook as she passed him the tickets. "Thanks, sweetheart!" he said, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting.

Zack felt a hand slip into his back pocket. Dolph's voice hitched lower. "Ready, babe?"

Now Zack was flustered too. "Y-yes, let's go!"

\--

The previews were almost over when Zack whispered to Dolph. "You said this movie looked stupid but we're here AND you bought me popcorn! This is--"

"Not a date," Dolph said, sidling up closer. Zack could hear him chomping popcorn obnoxiously right in his ear.

"But--"

"Shhh, it's starting," Dolph said, as he casually draped an arm around Zack's shoulder.

Zack threw the arm off. "What the hell, bro?"

Dolph shrugged against his shoulder. "I'm scared of the dark? And, no--"

"This isn't a date?"

Dolph pressed his face into Zack's neck and whispered against his skin. "Now you're getting it."

\--

They were at Denny's again, Zack's favourite location, (he told Dolph this every time they went there) in the booth that was practically theirs now. The wait staff already knew their orders by heart. This day though, the waitress brought them a piece of pie to share.

"I can't," Zack said, pushing the plate across the table.

Dolph stabbed at the pie with his fork. "But it's cherry!" he said, waving a forkful under Zack's nose. "One bite?"

"You're feeding me in public, now?" Zack said between chews, crumbs spilling gracelessly down his shirt.

"You mean, you're being fed in public now, babe?" Dolph said, stuffing another bite of pie into Zack's waiting mouth.

"But this isn't a date?"

"Right," Dolph said, licking filling off the fork rather salaciously. "Not even a little bit."

Zack's face felt like it was on fire. Their waitress made a mental note to offer them dessert more often.

\--

"Awww, are you wearing those just for me, babe?"

Zack looked down at his checkered sneakers, then back at Dolph.

"No! I mean, maybe? Yes? If you--"

"Love em'," Dolph said, the smirk returning as he ran a finger along the neckline of Zack's shirt.

"You _love_ the shoes?

Dolph batted his eyes playfully. "Well, I haven't felt real love since the 80's..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You make like, zero sense bro."

But Dolph was already gone.

\--

Zack shifted uncomfortably on the grimy hotel couch. "Dolph?"

"What, babe?" Dolph had crawled into his lap and was toying with his shirt again.

"This is totally a date!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me already!"

Zack was more than happy to.

\--

The next day Zack noticed Dolph was wearing his shirt at tv.

"Really bro, you stole my shirt?"

"Well, we kinda ruined mine, if you remember..."

Oh, Zack remembered.

"Uh, do you wanna--Um. Meet me later?"

 "You got it, babe!" Dolph said with a wink that made Zack's stomach flip.

\--

Zack waited impatiently at the hotel bar. _Why was he so nervous? Fucking Ziggler._

Dolph arrived twenty minutes late, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Come here often?"

"Dude! Just admit it! We're dating! You're my boyfriend and--" He'd never said that outloud before....

Dolph laughed. "And what? You wanna go steady?"

"I'm serious, bro!"

Dolph gingerly put his hand on Zack's thigh. "Ok, ok! I guess this could, _possibly_ , be a date..."

Zack's eyes lit up like Dolph had told him Santa was real. "Really?"

"Sure thing, babe. That means you're buying tonight, right?"

Zack almost pushed him off his barstool. "You jackass!"

"But I'm _your_ jackass."

A contented smile washed over Zack's face as he looked over at Dolph.

He sure was.

 


	4. Out of His Misery [Miz/Ziggler/Maryse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph never even stood a chance. Or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the 9/27 Smackdown. Anon prompted:
> 
>   _Dolph's promo from tonight when he put his career on the line probably wasn't supposed to give me major Doph/Miz vibes, but it did: I mean, with the calling him Mike and saying "Sometimes the thing you love doesn't love you back". Give me something where Dolph's secretly been in love with Miz for a long, long time and Miz has never noticed. Dolph knows he never had a chance, even without Maryse being in the picture. After that speech, Miz finally clues into what's up. And maybe Dolph had more of a chance than he thought? Maybe, despite everything, he still does._
> 
>   _Bonus points if it ends in a poly relationship with Miz/Dolph and Miz/Maryse coexisting happily._
> 
>  I tried! Hope this is okay, anon!

It's when Dolph calls him Mike, out _there_ , in front of the fans, that something first starts to click in Miz's brain. Dolph's voice is wavering and he's nearly crying, choking on his bitter words and pleading for Miz to listen. So he does. And, _shit_. _What kind of message was this?_

Wrestling, that ring, the crowd; his career - what Dolph says is his everything, all he has, all he lives for. And he's willing, begging even, to put it on the line, pack it in, just for one more match against Miz? It doesn't make any sense. Until Miz hears something that rings in his ears.

_"Sometimes the thing you love doesn't love you back."_

Maryse digs a nail into Miz's wrist to say _are you hearing this too?_ Miz looks to her, as if she has an answer. "Je ne sais pas..." she says, just loud enough for Miz hear over the crowd.

Miz doesn't know either.

*

"This, this isn't really just about the title, is it Ziggler?"

Miz finds Dolph in an empty locker room, head in hands, trying to steady his breathing.

"You're right Miz," he spits out, looking up, face red, eyes bloodshot to match. "Like I said, it's about _everything_."

Miz stands over him, his icy glare not breaking. "Are you in love with me?"

Dolph rises suddenly and backs away. "What?"

"You heard me, Ziggler. Are youuu," Miz pauses and his voice lilts annoyingly, mockingly. "In lovvvee with me?"

"Fuck off, Mike," Dolph says, stuffing his things into his bag.

"Oh so I'm Mike again? That's what did it you know..."

"Did what?"

Miz moves closer and a smirk forms on his lips. It's typical irritating, smug Miz and Dolph wants to sack him before he can open his stupid mouth again.

"You slipped."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Miz shrugs and sets up a folding chair to sit. "You tell me. Because _that_? All that, _out there_? Sounded more like a confession than a concession."

Dolph leans against the concrete wall and tries to swallow down the lump rising in his throat. He shakes his head.

"So you don't have anything to say to me then? Typical. You really are a coward, Ziggler..."

Dolph balls his fists and exhales loudly. "Is there a point? I never had a chance."

"At?" Miz asks, because _surely_ he's fought Dolph enough times, given him plenty of shots to prove himself, to take his title. Unless he really means...

"With you," Dolph says and he already hates himself. "I...I've felt like that for, well, a long time now."

"Damn, you really are in love with me," Miz says, laughing callously. "I mean, wow..."

"Yeah," Dolph says, defeated. "So can you just leave and go meet Maryse so you two can cackle together about what a loser I am somewhere I can't hear you? Let me have this one tiny piece of my dignity?"

As if on cue, Miz's phone suddenly goes off at a jarringly loud volume and Dolph nearly jumps out of his skin.

"I gotta go, Ziggler. My people need me. You'd know what that was like, if you weren't...well, you and all."

Dolph doesn't say anything.

"Meet me," Miz says, writing something on a business card and slapping it into Dolph's palm. "If you have the guts, that is. See ya around, kid."

Dolph stands dumbfounded, clutching the card in his sweaty fist, watching as Miz strides out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind him.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

  
*

When Dolph walks in Miz's suite, he's greeted pleasantly by Maryse.

"Allo, Dolph. We've been expecting you," she says, before turning to her manicurist and sending her off with a graceful  _merci_ and a handful of dollars tip. "Sit, Dolph, Miz will be here soon."

Dolph can't grasp why Maryse - snooty, WIFE of Miz, ever disdainful of him, Maryse - is being so nice to him. But he doesn't have much time to ponder it.

"Well, well, well..." Miz says, returning from another room in the suite, swaggering over to where Dolph was sitting awkwardly. "You came after all."

"Yeah," Dolph says. "But this feels like a trap."

"Hardly. I have way more class than that. Besides, you know how much this joint costs a night?" Miz says and Dolph braces for a long-winded bragfest about luxurious penthouses and expensive frou-frou dining that surely Dolph wasn't worthy of. But Miz had stopped blabbing (for once) and was looking at Dolph curiously.

"What, Miz?"

"Nothing," Miz says, but he's fucking smirking again and Dolph already wants to leave.

"Why...why did you invite me here?

"Because," Miz says. "We were interrupted earlier."

"What exactly was unclear, Miz?" Dolph says, looking over at Maryse who's scrolling through her phone, seemingly oblivious to the strange confrontation occuring across the room from her. "You...figured me out. Isn't it enough? That you can hold this over me? Or do you want to torture me more?"

"That wasn't my intention, no."

Dolph's chokes again, his voice cracking. "Then what is your intention?!"

"Say it, Ziggler."

"Say what? That I'm pathetic? That you're better than me? That--"

"That you're in love with me," Miz finishes.

Dolph shakes his head. "Why?"

"You said it was a sickness. You said you gave and gave and got nothing in return. But you didn't mean just wrestling, did you? Maybe if you'd said something..."

Dolph's eyes widen and his heart starts to race. No. It can't be. He must be fucking with him.

"You know what, I'm gonna go...these kind of mind games are just cruel, Miz. Didn't know you were _this_ obsessed with that title to stoop this low. I mean if you wanted to destroy me, congrats..." Dolph says, capping off his speech with an undignified sniffle.

One of Miz's hands lands on Dolph's shoulder to gently push him back into the chair. "Dolph, I'm truly flattered. Surprised? Maybe I shouldn't be, but I am."

Dolph furrows his brow and glares up at Miz, searching his face. Miz's expression is uncharacteristically gentle and Dolph doesn't know how to process it.

Miz pats Dolph's shoulder. "See that's one of your problems, Dolph. You talk a big game but at the end of the day? You're the one who decided that you'd lost before even checking the score. You assumed I wouldn't be interested, that you didn't have a chance..."

_Assumed?_

Dolph shrugs Miz's hands off him. "What are you saying, Miz?"

Miz's smirk returns but it's more playful than mocking. "I'm saying you should have just told me."

Dolph is speechless. Maryse is looking over at them, a calm smile on her face.

"Are you listening? I'm saying you had a chance, well, have a chance, really--"

"You're...serious?" Dolph says, now not completely sure that this isn't some kind of strange fever dream he's in.

"You, holding a torch for me for this long? Willing to sacrifice everything for me? That's fucking _hot_ , Dolph. Maybe a little pitiful but..."

"You could have stopped at hot," Dolph says, wanting to pinch himself when Miz grabs his hand, brushes knuckles over his.

"Look, I thought about it and...Whaddya say we just, see where the night takes us?" Miz says, his voice lowering as Maryse crosses the room to join him at Dolph's side.

"He's blushing, that's so adorable..." Maryse says, dragging a finger down his cheek and Dolph can't help but feel like a puppy she's cooing over.

"You, you're okay with this?!" Dolph says, incredulous.

"Oui. If it makes Mike happy, it makes me happy," Maryse says, shrugging. "Besides, you're kinda cute."

"Oh, thanks, Maryse," Dolph says, his tone sarcastic but he's still a little taken aback.

"Pas de problème." she replies cheerfully.

Dolph looks over to Miz. "Maryse and I had a nice, long chat about this earlier. And she _loves_ threesomes," Miz says, whispering the last part and laughing.

"Uhhh, that's good to know... But what about the match?" Dolph says, even though it's the last thing he wants to think about right now.

Miz doesn't look bothered. "I'll win. Probably. But we'll worry about that then. Tonight? Tonight we party in Hollywood, kid."

Dolph doesn't know what he's gotten himself into or where it will lead him but after all this time suffering in his own misery, he's thrilled to have the chance to find out. 


	5. More Than Enough [Ryder/Ziggler]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Zack trails after Dolph, trying to think what to tell him, of what he could possibly even say. The loss was total bullshit and Dolph had every reason to be angry. But Zack can't stand seeing him like this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted some more Zack/Dolph!
> 
>   _I'm very much into comfort and kisses and cuddles so..._  
>  _Poor Dolph losing his title last week :( sad. Maybe Zack just trying to cheer him up and make sure he knows that he /is/ good enough?_
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

___

"Dolph! Bro! Hey, calm down, it'll be--"

"Oh I don't want to hear it!" Dolph says, his voice high, frustrated, as he kicks his duffle bag across their hotel room floor. "I've just had it, okay? Maybe--"

Zack trails after him, trying to think what to tell him, of what he could possibly even say. The loss was total bullshit and Dolph had every reason to be angry. But Zack can't stand seeing him like this.

"Hey--  _hey_  come on..."

Dolph sinks down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "He fucking got me, again."

Zack quickly sits down next to him. "Dude, no! He fucking cheated again! How the hell is that your fault? I don't know why they even let Maryse be at ringside anymore, I mean--"

"Zack?" Dolph interrupts, his voice small.

"What?"

"Maybe I should have just retired, y'know? Save myself all this humiliation again..."

Zack gently grabs Dolph by his shoulders. "Dolph, look at me. _No_. This isn't your fault. You had him. You had him..."

Dolph lets himself slump over to lean against Zack. "But..."

Zack gets his fingers under the bandanna holding back Dolph's hair and gently tugs it down and off, setting it aside. His voice lowers as he carefully runs fingertips over Dolph's scalp, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles just above his ears.

"You're so much better than him, Dolph. You always have been, okay?"

Dolph's frown softens a little. "You have to say that, you're my boyfriend..."

"Doesn't mean it's not true, bro! And besides, you'll get your rematch and I'm sure..."

Dolph shakes his head, pushes Zack back a little. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say you're sure..."

"But, Dolph..."

"But what? What if I _can't_ beat him? Again? I should know better by now, all his tricks, the mind games...but what if I can't do it? What then?"

Zack shrugs. "Well, I think you _will_  win, for the record, but even if you don't..."

"Yeah?" Dolph asks quietly.

"Well, you'll still have me. If--if that's enough..."

"Fuck," Dolph whispers, leaning so they're touching again. "More than enough, babe. You're definitely, so much more than enough."

Zack smiles at him. "You're the same to me."

Dolph smiles too, but then lets out a tiny sigh. "I should stop feeling sorry for myself now, huh?"

"Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, dude? I'll be here waiting..."

Dolph kisses Zack on the cheek before slowly rising and heading towards the bathroom.

"You're too good to me, you know," Dolph says, peeking his head back out the door.

"I know," Zack answers, even though he's not sure Dolph can hear him anymore, as he can hear the water start to run. "But I love you, so..."

*

When Dolph returns from his shower, Zack is in the bed.

"Feeling better?"

Dolph towels at his hair, looking at Zack a little shyly. "Yeah..."

"Come up here and let me dry your hair?" Zack says, patting the spot next to him.

Dolph crawls up the bed and sits next to him. "You don't have to..."

Zack gives him a familiar _are you serious_ look, eyebrows raised (like it's the first time and he's sheepish _now_?) and Dolph says no more.

"There," Zack says gently, tossing the towel aside when Dolph's hair is finally damp and not dripping.

"Thanks, babe," Dolph says, pulling the sheets up before leaning to kiss Zack.

Zack nods into the kiss before deepening it, his hands skimming to Dolph's waist to pull him closer.

Dolph reluctantly breaks the kiss so he can speak. "Want to?"

"Go straight to sleep?" Zack teases. "I mean I _was_ going to offer you a consolation blow job first but..."

"Haha, fuck off!" Dolph shoots back, but takes Zack's hand and leads it under the blanket to rest on his thigh. "But seriously..."

"Of course," Zack says, his hand creeping closer to where Dolph wants, needs it.

"Mmm babe," Dolph says, almost more growl than whisper when he feels Zack shift to kneel over him.

"Yeah?" Zack says, looking over to meet Dolph's eyes.

"That was a bad loss and in terms of consoling I'm gonna need more than--" Dolph goes on, playful.

"Uh, can you just shut it and let me love you, bro?" Zack says, laughing.

"I mean, I _could_..." Dolph says, melting under Zack's touch. "But you know I won't--"

"I know," Zack says, smiling to himself as Dolph _does_ shut up, at least momentarily, when he dips his head to lick over the head of Dolph's dick, slow. "And I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"F-fuck..." is all Dolph can answer and yeah, he wouldn't change a thing either...

*

"I heard that, you know..." Dolph says after, his voice a little hoarse, sleepy.

"Heard what?"

"You l--..."

"Oh, _that_..." Zack shakes his head slightly. "You don't have to say it back, I know--"

Dolph looks over at him, a little sheepish. "I love you too, you know that, right?"

Zack's eyes widen. "Yeah, but!"

"But what?"

"I can't believe you actually said it! Dolph Ziggler? Breaking out the L bomb? Now--now I've heard everything, bro!" Zack says this with a laugh, but inside he's screaming, practically bursting with an odd kind of joy. He knew Dolph cared for him, loved him even, in his own way, but to say the words? Zack actually can't believe it.

"Dude. Shut up," Dolph says and Zack swears there's a blush on his cheeks.

"Nah, you shut up," Zack says as Dolph settles in against his chest.

Dolph laughs into his shoulder. "Okay, so we'll _both_ shut up and get some sleep then? I got a long day of resentment and loathing directed in Miz and Maryse's general direction ahead of me..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay..."

Zack has to laugh because, yes, Dolph probably will be bitching about his rivals all day, but he knows he'll also be training, getting ready. And Zack will be there for him, before the match and after, no matter the result. And as long as Dolph knows he has him, and he has Dolph, Zack can't worry about the future all too much. What they have now - have together, is enough, more than enough.


End file.
